Impossible to Possible
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: Alice once had the practice of imagining as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast, but for Kagome Higurashi, 6 was such a small number. Drabble series. Alice in Wonderland/InuyashaXOVER
1. One

**One**

**

* * *

**Alice once had the practice of imagining as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast, but for Kagome Higurashi, 6 was such a small number.

In fact, the young girl's life used to be full of so many impossible things, that she had simply started to take things as they were and had come to believe that really, nothing was impossible.

Jumping into a well and popping out 500 years in the past? Impossible.

Traveling around on the back of an inuhanyou? Impossible.

A small magical jewel that could grant anything the holder desired? Impossible.

Yes, all of these seemingly impossible things were real, so it didn't surprise her as much as she thought it should when she was suddenly thrown into a crazy world, full of things that would make any normal person question their sanity.

If Kagome hadn't been so sure that her sanity was still intact, she would do just that.

* * *

_AN: _I finally watched AiW two days ago, I wish there were more crossovers with it. D: Also, kyuushunozomi's AiW/Inu crossover kind of inspired me to write this crossover myself. I have never put myself on a updating schedule, but for this I am going to update once or twice every week. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews would be lovely. C:


	2. Two

**Two**

**

* * *

**

"..and this, ladies and gents, is Ascot Manor, built in the 1800's and a great example of-"

Kagome let the rest of the sentence fade as she looked around the courtyard, which was decorated in abundance with greenery, as well as white statues that stood out against the vegetation. Yes, it was impressive, but not as impressive as the scenery in a certain place 500 years ago. She sighed, sad that that part of her life was over.

"-gome, Kagome?"

Said girl snapped out of her memories and noted the hand waving in front of her face. She followed the appendage up to the slightly concerned faces of her friends.

"Kagome, are you Ok?" Her curly haired friend questioned, pulling her hand away from the other girl's face. "Of course, Ayumi, I just got distracted for a moment." Kagome gave a small smile.

Yuka snorted. "Kagome, you could at least have the decency to pretend to listen to the tour guide! I mean, the whole reason we went on this trip to England was so you could experience something new and maybe, just maybe, get out of your mopping and have some fun!"

"Yes, because looking at huge houses that snotty rich people used to live in is soo much fun!"

Before a fight could start, Eri threw her hand into her ear-length hair and pointed frantically. "Uh, guys- the group is leaving without us!"

All four girls turned and sprinted after the group, which was heading inside the Manor.

* * *

_AN:_ I hope this will live up to your guys expectations of "interesting". xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews would be lovely. C:


	3. Three

**Three**

**

* * *

**

While the Manor was beautifully lavished and an interesting piece of history, Kagome just couldn't find it in herself to get very excited or interested in it. She walked over to the window of the room she was in and gazed out. Her face took on a curious look as she spotted an old gazebo to the far back of the property.

Leaving the window, she peered out of the room and down the hall, to where her friends and the others of the group were being held in a captivating story about the property.

Or something like that.

She quietly crept down the hall and to the stairs, which she took two at a time until she was at ground level. Rushing to find the nearest door, Kagome quickly stepped out and went across the property to the gazebo, admiring the contrast of colors. As she neared the structure, a heavy feeling suddenly made itself known in her chest.

'_That's odd.._'

She gripped one of the support beams and laid a hand on her chest as her blue orbs scanned the surrounding area, looking for the cause of the feeling.

A feeling that she had come to associate with the supernatural.

Kagome stepped forward and felt the heaviness grow. Whatever was giving her this feeling was close. The teen gazed into the break in the hedges, that seemed to lead to a forest. The magical signature was surely coming from the forest.

Kagome glanced behind her once before walking into the foliage.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews would be lovely. C:


	4. Four

**Four**

**

* * *

**

'_Ugh-this feeling is getting unbearable._'

The black haired girl had followed the imaginary path towards what, she did not know, but the heaviness in her chest seem to intensify with every step she took. It was not hard moving through the thick trees, which she credited to her feudal days and was grateful.

Kagome gripped her chest and struggled to move forward, breaking the treeline into a small clearing. Strangely, as soon as she stepped not even a few feet in, the feeling in her chest subdued and was replaced with a lighthearted feeling.

"Weird..."

The only thing in the clearing was the trunk of a old, and large tree. Inspecting the twisted roots, which vaguely reminded her of the God Tree's roots, she made out a huge hole in the ground. "I wonder what kind of animal made that!" Kagome walked over and squatted down, peering into the pitch-black hole.

The feeling of magic was emitting from within its' depths. She contemplated the thought of this hole being like the well, but to who or where it lead was mysterious to her, and Kagome stood. Maybe she was just imagining the magic feeling of the hole, after all, her powers had been rarely needed since she stopped going back in time.

Kagome went to turn around and walk away, doubt filling her, when the dirt under her foot slid backwards and she tumbled head-first into the huge hole.

"Ahhhhhh!" The teen screamed as she fell, flipping every which way during her plummet toward the darkness.

The light from the passage seemed to grow smaller and smaller, until it was gone and she was stuck in the dark. '_Just great,_' She thought, stopping her screaming. '_Now I am going to die alone, in the dark, without anyone ever knowing what happened to me._'

* * *

_AN:_ I'm not gonna lie and say I don't like reviews.. :p

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews would be lovely. C:


	5. Five

**Five**

**

* * *

**

Just as she reserved herself to death, Kagome gave an "ohhff" sound as she smacked into a tiled floor. Then yelled as the ground seemed to change and she fell down onto the floor, from what was now the ceiling.

"Ouchh.." Rubbing her head, she sat up and looked around the room. It was filled with doors.

The possibility of one of the doors leading her back up to the surface was slim, but not impossible, because she had just landed-and fell- off the ceiling.

Standing, Kagome went up to a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Frowning, she went to another, and another, all in vain before only one door was left. Praying silently, she grasped the handle, and let out a cheer as it swung open- to reveal another door. Her cheer quickly died and was replaced with a groan.

Pulling that door open, she found... surprise, another door.

This went on for a few more doors, all the while the doors shrinking in size before there was only one.

And it was locked.

"Great, just great!" Clenching her fists, Kagome sat on the glass table that she had previously ignored, and sulked. '_Where am I supposed to go now?_' She wondered if fate was playing with her, giving her one last taste of craziness before it snuffed her out. Looking at the table, she spotted a little bottle with a tag on it.

Lifting it up, she tried to read the tag, but unfortunately for her, it was in English.

Thanks to all her missed days of school, anything she might have learned during school about the language just went in one ear and out the other.

"**Drink me**... I wonder what that means?" Smelling the liquid, Kagome picked up and eyed the key that was sitting on the table.

It clicked.

"Yes! The key goes to the door!" But she then realized that even if she unlocked the door, how was she supposed to go through it? Kagome pouted and looked at the bottle again. Well, she wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, maybe the bottle was poison.

Shrugging, Kagome put it to her lips and sipped it.

"Tastes like... pocky-yyyyyy!" The already petite girl started to shrink, and soon disappeared under a pile of her underclothes, shirt and skirt.

Moving the fabric out of the way, Kagome gave a cry of frustration as she discovered her nakedness. Covering her chest with her arms, the mini girl quickly thought of something to cloth herself with.

Pulling out the blue patterned handkerchief that Ayumi had let her borrow, Kagome fastened it around herself like a dress, and pulled the little ribbon out of her now-large shirt to tie around her waist like a obi.

_'Remember to thank Ayumi.._'

Unfortunately, the key stayed the same size, so Kagome had to drag it over to the door and struggle to put it into the key hole.

A satisfying click sounded and the door opened. She was momentarily blinded by the light, and waited for her eyes to desensitize before gazing through the opening.

The place was thriving with plant life, with flowers of every color. It looked very magical, Kagome half expected some fairies to pop out of the underbrush.

"Where should I go?" Kagome mutter to herself, taking a step forward. Unfortunately, the world decided to go crazy on her again, and the door suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the floor under her.

"What the..?"

The young girl cursed at the sky as she fell through the door opening, but her eyes soon closed and darkness greeted her, this time in unconsciousness.

* * *

_AN:_ **Drabble**"A fan fiction that is no more than 100 hundred words." **OR** "A drabble can sometimes mean a very short fic that is not exactly 100 words but extremely short, for instance, it is not incorrect to call a 500 word fan fiction a drabble." So, since this is a story made of drabbles, all of the chapters will be short and drabble-y! |:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews would be lovely. C:


	6. Six

**Six**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sat up with a start, her eyes wide and alert as she looked around. The first thing that she saw was... white.

Blinding white.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" She wondered aloud, smoothing down her wavy hair.

"**Oh, I see you are finally awake.**" The sudden voice made Kagome jump, and she turned around. A pretty white haired woman was standing in the doorway, giving her a soft smile.

The woman walked further into the room and over to the table next to the chair Kagome was seated on. "Umm, where am I? Do you think you could help me? I drank this liquid and now I am so small!" She gestured to herself, frowning.

"**Sweety, I do not understand a word of what you are saying.**" The white clad woman reached onto the table of bottles and pulled the lid off a jar. Inside was a small piece of cake. Actually, it looked delicious. "**Here, this might help you a bit.**" Breaking off a small piece of the cake she motioned for Kagome to take it.

Which she did, looking suspiciously at it once it was in her possession. The white woman simply smiled and started to gather ingredients together, though for what she hadn't the slightest idea.

Kagome stared at her. "What are you doing? Do you know how I can get home? Am I really dead, because you know, I never really expected that falling down a dark hole would be what got me. I pictured something, like, demon attack, saving a child from a burning building, you know, heroic!"

The woman across from her nodded, as if she understood every word, and continued to mix things into a small kettle. Kagome sat down and sighed, then looked at the cake in her hands. Should she really trust the food of this strange world? '_Well, not like it matters now._' Stuffing the cake into her mouth, she looked at herself warily.

"Now wha-aaat!" Kagome felt her limbs stretching, and before she knew it, the young girl was back to her original size.

And naked.

The handkerchief had fallen away when the ribbon broke, and thankfully cover her lower, most intimate parts, while she brought her arms up across her chest. "Why would you give me that without any warning, now I'm naked! Again!" Kagome glared at the woman, who simply waved her words off and dipped a spoon into her concoction.

"**Here, drink this.**" The white haired woman forced the spoon into her hand, and cupped some of the creation into each hand.

Kagome quickly drank the stuff, which had been motioned by the woman, the sooner she did maybe the lady would give her something to wear. As soon as Kagome downed what was on the spoon, the white woman clapped her hands over both of Kagome's ears, allowing the liquid to slip into her ears.

"Hey, stop!"

The woman clapped with glee. "But dear, it had to be done so that we could communicate!"

Kagome gasped. "Wow! I can understand you." She then looked down. "Can I get some clothes?"

The woman nodded and gazed down at her. "Yes, but are you sure you are back to your normal size? You seem a bit... small." Kagome blushed. "Yes, this is normal."

"Very well, let us find you something to wear."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are fucking awesome. C:


	7. Seven

**Seven**

**

* * *

**

It was actually kind of difficult to find Kagome something to wear.

The white clad woman, who's name Kagome had learned was Mirana, had lead her through the halls of a magnificent, white, castle. She was pretty sure that Mirana was royalty, even though she didn't have a crown on.

Well, Kagome didn't exactly like being naked in a strange place, so the older girl graciously let her wrap a table cloth around herself until they got to a room. It was just a pretty as the rest of the castle, and had a very large closet. Kagome was a head shorter then Mirana, and her body was more petite, so they had to shift through racks of dresses to find the right one.

And when they did, it came in the form of a child's dress. She had pouted, but Mirana laughed and handed her the dress anyway.

All in all, it looked to much like the Lolita style for her tastes. It was a powder blue color, with a low neckline and frilly sleeves that went down to just above her knees. The front bunched up slightly on either side, complete with a white petticoat and white lace-up boots.

"I've never worn a corset before.." Looking in the mirror curiously, she turned to Mirana. "Thank you for the clothing, but do you think we can find out why I'm here?"

The older girl gave a knowing look and gestured for her to sit in front of a vanity. Immediately after she did, Mirana started to fix her hair. "Well, we should start from where you are. This is Underland, to be more specific the Kingdom of Marmoreal. I am Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen."

Kagome nodded, she had guessed right.

"I am not sure why you have been brought here, to Underland, for only one like you has ever been here."

Mirana paused for a moment.

"A small girl, by the name Alice, though we haven't seen her in years!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are fucking awesome. C:


	8. Eight

**Eight**

**

* * *

**

Kagome brushed a hand gingerly against her head, not wanting to mess up what Mirana had done to her hair. The top half was pulled up into a loose wavy bun while the rest hung over one shoulder.

Mirana had mostly explained things about her kingdom, and how her older sister, the Red Queen, had stolen her crown and was a terrible ruler. How she knew that her sister would get what was coming to her, but for now they would wait. She didn't say what they were waiting for, and Kagome didn't ask.

The White Queen had told her that she would try and figure out why Kagome had been called to Underland, and bid her farewell, telling her that she was welcome to go anywhere in the castle.

'_So nice!_' Kagome smiled, and left the room. She never really did like being inside, and all the white would take some getting used to. In no time the teen had found a beautiful courtyard, with huge trees covered in pink blossoms. '_They remind me of the sakura trees back home... I wonder why I was dropped into this world?_'

She walked over to the base of one of the trees and absently rested her palm on the bark. Whatever forces had brought her here weren't intending for her to die, thankfully, but other than that she had no clue.

Maybe Mirana could figure it out? Kagome sat down and leaned against the tree, but soon drifted off in a light sleep before she could think about anything else.

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry this chapter is kinda eh, the next one is better. Promise. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are fucking awesome. C:


	9. Nine

**Nine**

**

* * *

**

The White Queen sat patiently at her throne. She might not be a real queen anymore, thanks to her sister, but those still loyal to her continued to think of her as such. It brought a smile to her lips as she spotted a white rabbit hopping toward her, clutching a brown scroll in his paw. The rabbit bowed.

Mirana nodded to the rabbit before standing, and with the rabbit trailing after her she walked over to a long table. The rabbit held the scroll out to the White Queen, who smiled in response. "Thank you, Nivens." She carefully started to unwrap the scroll, letting it lay across the long table.

The scroll, or Oraculum, as it was called, held the events of the past, present, and future of Underland. It was a sort of magical scroll, and Mirana was extremely glad that she was in possession of it. Her gaze darkened. With the scroll she would know when the time of her sisters rule would come to an end, and the white queen would have her crown back.

Shaking her head, she rested her eyes on the animated pictures. '_I've seen these pictures many times... nothing has changed-_' Her thoughts came to a halt when the black drawings started to flicker.

Nivens gasped and called to her. "Your highness, look!"

The two watched as the scroll lengthened, leaving a space before the event where Alice was shown slaying the Jabberwock. Black lines slowly appeared and slid across the warm paper like liquid, forming a picture.

It showed the young girl, Kagome standing at a point that overlooked the White Castle-her castle- with a shadowy figure. Kagome moved her hand to point at the castle while her companion stepped beside her and was revealed.

Mirana's mind raced. What did it mean? Was Kagome sent here to help maintain control of Underland and eliminate her? The former queen was having trouble wrapping her mind around the idea of the younger girl, who looked like she couldn't harm a fly, taking her down.

Why else would she be standing with her enemy, and her sisters right hand man, Ilosovic Stayne?

* * *

_A/N:_ I know I haven't updated in a week, but I left for church camp without time to tell you guys I would be gone. /:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Alice in Wonderland(2010)_, by Tim Burton(Original- Lewis Carroll), or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are fucking awesome. C:


End file.
